


Templar Fraternity House

by Alistaire



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Swearing, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistaire/pseuds/Alistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modern day setting a few of our favourite Templars live in a fraternity house together and get up to some bad deeds much to their neighbours and landlords dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Templar Fraternity House

You know people tell you that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes? 

Hell, they couldn’t be anymore wrong.

My names Cullen Rutherford I was born in a little town called Honnleath which is near the middle of nowhere. My mothers name was Leandra and my father Ahearn, until I started university my life was pretty normal despite having to put up with my little brothers antics. Yup I have siblings an older sister Mia, younger brother Branson and a younger sister Rosalie. As I was saying till I started university and joined the Fraternity house called ‘The Templars’ my life was perfectly normal after that… Well it was a steep downward hill, more like a cliff if you ask me.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cullen was packing his bags ready for the drive up to his new university in Kirkwall, he could hear his mother was fussing over his siblings probably trying to distract herself from crying as her ‘little boy was growing up and moving out.’ He had never been that good at packing so had thrown a mixture of clothing in his suitcase before zipping it up and putting it by the door with a pile of boxes full of the rest of his belongings. He then turned around to look at the now empty room, this was where he had spent his childhood and grown up it brought a smile to his face but now he was moving on.

His mother then rushed into the room looking around “I’m going to miss you so much my boy, awh let me look at you.” She tried to pull him to face her she was teary eyed and fought to keep her tears at bay.

“Mum.” The blonde chuckled and turned to face her “I’m not leaving forever and I’ll come back in the summer to visit.”

“I know, I know. I’ll miss you though.” She then hugged him tightly and Cullen returned the hug gently patting his mothers back trying to comfort her but it was difficult because of the height difference between the two. Branson then burst in through the door causing the older brother to sigh.

“So Cully do I get to have your room now that you're leaving?” He grinned at his older brother cheekily he knew he would never get the room but it was just an excuse to annoy his brother.

“No Bran and stay out of my room whilst I’m gone.” He said sternly knowing now his brother could worm his way into things.

“Ugh, I’m definitely not going to miss this one bit.” Leandra shakes her head and walks out of the room allowing her two boys to say their goodbyes. The blondes then looked at each other with smirks and gave a brotherly hug slapping each others backs before pulling away from the other.

“I’m gonna miss you little bro.” Cullen reached and gently ruffled Branson’s blonde curls.

“Ugh stop that.” He batted his older brothers hand away and then grinned “Don’t go all teary eyed like mum we’ve got enough of that around here.” He then crossed his arms glancing around and then rested his gaze back on the other.

“Oi.” Cullen mostly said to get the younger ones attention “Look after mum and Rosalie whilst I’m gone eh?” 

“I will, I promise.” Bran’s face turned serious “Wait, what about Mia?”

“Mia can look after herself both you and me know that.” He was referencing the time that Mia had split them up from having a fight kicked both their asses, that day both of them learned that one their sister knew judo and two just to never argue with Mia because neither of them would ever win.

"Very true." The younger brother nodded and smiled to his brother genuinely before leaving the room, Cullen then started to take his boxed up belongings down stairs and into the little mini his mother had bought him. He slammed the boot shut after he had put as many boxes as he could in there, slammed because the damn thing was dodgy and didn’t close properly if you were gentle with it. Then saying his last goodbyes to his family he got into the drivers seat putting the key in and turning the ignition, he couldn’t remember what CD he’d last left in the car when suddenly Mr Brightside by The Killers started playing, he began nodding his head to it and singing.

“I’m coming out of cage  
And I’ve been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all…”

He then pulled away waving out the window to his family as they waved back to him, this was his new beginning, his new start to get away from everything and he was going to make the best of it. To prove himself to his parents to make them proud and make them happy that Cullen Stanton Rutherford was someone the world was going to remember not just that kid from the quiet little town. As he drove hours went by and so did the songs on his playlist which contained a mix of Sia, Imagine Dragons, The Killers and Panic! At the Disco. Mostly bands his little brother had got him into it was the only thing they could ever agree on without arguing about. Maker bless their mother she had the patience of a saint with them all, he smiled to himself thinking about them, ugh he was going to miss them badly.

He stopped off at a petrol station to fill up and get himself a snack to munch on they had a few sandwiches but they looked the risky kind so he went for a packet of onion rings and a mars bar instead because he didn’t want to get food poisoning before he even made it to University. Getting back into his car after paying for it all he tossed his wallet and food onto the passenger seat before moving off again humming to himself as more music played not being able to sing with a mouth full of onion ring. Another hour or so later he arrived outside the house he would be sharing with a few other guys, parking in a space on the driveway he noticed another car he wasn’t sure of the model thou-. “Holy shit.” He got out of his mini quickly and starred at the Harley Davison sitting in the drive way, how had he not noticed that yet?! “Fucking hell, is that really?!” He walked over and inspected it “Shit it is too!”

"Oi, step away from the bike." A deep voice came from behind Cullen and the blonde whirled around to see who it had come from being careful of the bike of course because that was something that needed to be in a museum. The man before him was clearly older than him but not by much maybe two or three years, he had brown locks that went down to his shoulders, he also wasn’t that built but fit. 

“Shit sorry, I was just…”

“Excited, I know you can look but you can’t touch.” The man smirked a little at The blonde who looked confused as to what that was meant to mean. “I’m guessing you’re the last member of our Fraternity house huh?”

“Yes sir, I mean erm.” He wasn’t sure what to call him since he hadn’t caught the darker haired mans name yet.

“Names Sam.” He offered his hand out.

“Oh, its good to meet you Sam, I’m Cullen Rutherford.” Cullen took his hand shaking it with confidence. “Is everyone else here already?”

“Yup, well Greagoir had to get here early to get the keys because the landlord was a dickhead but yeah everyones here. Come inside and I’ll introduce you to everyone we can sort your stuff out later.” He gestured for the blonde to follow him inside and into the living room where there was a ginger haired man playing Overwatch and a young dark haired man commenting.

“Oh my maker you’re terrible at playing McCree.” The younger man stated and the ginger turned to look at him.

“Shut up, you’re distracting me besides Genji is so much better.”

“Ugh, Genji is so annoying.” 

“You’re only saying that because you’re always getting killed by a Genji.” The ginger then smirked when the younger one let out a disgusted noise. Sam spoke up and quite loudly at that probably to get the two other mens attention.

“So! That prick right there is Carver.” He gestured to the dark haired man.

“Right back at you Sam.”

"And the ginger is Thrask.” The ginger haired man waved but didn’t say anything because he was too distracted by the game. “This is Cullen, he’s the last of the lads to join us so be nice or I’ll beat you up.”

“Yeah, whatever Sam.” Carver simply said and turned his attention back to the game “Hi Cullen.” Cullen and Sam then left the room walking out to the back where two other people were just sitting and reading or well then man with grey streaks in his hair was the blonde not so much he seemed quite bored actually.

"Alright you two Cullen’s here, Cullen meet Grandpa and Baby.” The bearded man was the first to speak.

“Samson… I’m not a grandfather.” He gave a slight glare to the cheeky brunette but smiled to the curly blonde “Hello Cullen its good to finally meet you. I’m Greagoir and this is Emeric, has Sam showed you to your room yet?”

“No, not yet.” Hd shakes his head “But it’s good to get to know the lads you lot seem like good people and I look forward to living with you lot.” 

“The very same, we’ll have a house meeting tomorrow to set the ground rules but for the rest of today settle in and get some sleep.”

“Will do thank you sir.” He was then led away by Sam to a room which was empty and he guessed it was his. 

“Alright here you are Rutherford, a room all to yourself.” He grinned and walked away leaving the blonde to himself. The room was plain white with a simple single bed, a desk and chair in the corner classic student room layout with only the basics. A clean canvas.

His, clean canvas.


End file.
